A True Robin Doesn't Need Wings
by CircusBrat
Summary: Dick Grayson wasn't just an acrobat who wanted to fly. He sure as hell could - in a different way than others. But.. told in the eyes of Wally (brought from Archive of Our Own)


It was something that Wally was aware of. Sure, he'd seen his friend fly before. After all, after the discovery his best friend was Dick Grayson, a born acrobat, it didn't seem so surprising anymore (nevermind, it ALWAYS was surprising.) Wally was perfectly aware of all the majestic, death-defying aerials his friend, best, could do. He wasn't exactly prepared for his best friend to actually fly. And to think, he'd thought that all those moves before were soaring through the air. After this, he was definitely going to get his eyes checked. Because nothing, nothing could compare to the feat his friend had just did that night. And he thought that all birds needed wings.  
"Wallace Rudolph West! What did I say about no running in the house!" Wally sheepishly looked down at the ground, twisting his foot left to right on the bare wood ground. It wasn't exactly my fault, he told himself. Gravity was against him. That's the excuse he'd use, anyways.  
Turning his face back up to the older adult, he rubbed his hair through the vibrant yellow cowl.  
"Aunt Iris.." He whined, hoping to draw out the pity. "Its gravity! Since, y'know, we're not supposed to run this fast, it has to be-" Wally stopped as Aunt Iris shook her head with a small smile on her face. As the aunt looked back up at Wally, he noticed a faint twinkle in her eyes.

As she ruffled his hair playfully, Aunt Iris smirked. "Wally, as a science geek yourself," She put air quotes around science geek, "You should know that Gravity has nothing to do with a speedster's running." While internally, he'd beg to differ, Wally knew when to accept defeat. Even when it was basically handed to him on a silver platter. "Where were you heading too, anyways?" Instantly perking up, the red head gave her the widest of grins.

"Me and Rob are gonna hang out at the Cave t'day!" His words slowly slipped into speed-talk, excitingly telling Aunt Iris about the plans. But honestly, the little speedster didn't care. The idea of him and Rob, together, at the Cave, hanging out. While to others, it may seem like a thing they do everyday - which isn't half a lie - but Wally felt joy in his heart when he saw the little cackling troll. Even when his parents teased him about actually loving the boy, he wouldn't deny it if he'd be force.  
"Go on, then." Aunt Iris gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "I know speedsters hate waiting." Eyes already flickering with joy, he gave his aunt a tight hug before speeding out the door, a dust trail forming behind him. From Central to the nearest Zeta Tube, it didn't take a speedster like him long. Wally - now Kid Flash - couldn't help but love the rushing feeling he got from running, the wind slicing his face. Okay, that was a bit morbid, he thought to himself. Might want to change that vocab, Walls. He didn't get the time, as he saw the Zeta Tube rearing it head. Turning abruptly, asphalt littering the ground, he sprinted into the Zeta Tube. Aquamarine lights blinded his vision, closing his eyes in a tight squeeze. One, two, three. Opening his eyes, he heard the feminine voice of the Zeta Tube echo in the background.  
'Recognizing, KID FLASH, B-04.'  
Indeed, he also recognized the voices of a cackling troll, standing in front of him with that same impish smirk on his face. "Wow KF, I was beginning to think Speedsters really can be slow." Crossing his arms feverently and leaning over to defend his dignity, Robin raised his hand, palm shown towards him. "A'ight, A'ight I get it. C'mon, let's go!" Turning on his heels, Robin walked casually towards the hall to the right, leading towards the secluded part of the Cave. Feeling a rush of pride, Kid Flash brought himself to walk at a normal pace next to Robin. He always felt the prideful adrenaline when Rob asked him to come. While his teammates thought Robin's room was next to his own, they were thoroughly wrong. As paranoid as the Bat is, Robin's room was located on the opposite, most solitary part of the Cave. Smiling, the thought didn't seem too bad. Nobody could hear him complaining to Robin - Hey, NO HACKING is basically a common sense rule - and yell at him too. The headaches he got from Artemis doing that were a pain.  
A light tap formed on his shoulder and Kid Flash jumped from his thoughts, already sinking into a defensive position. "Wally, we're in the Cave. Not the Light's grand fortress." In response, Kid Flash gave out a light chuckle, rubbing his head as Robin opened the door to his room.

And he thought they were going to play a simple video game.

Damn, was he ever so wrong.


End file.
